Journeyman Runesmith
"It’s good. But not good enough. You can wield it if you want, human. I don’t want to see it again." Advanced/Special (RoS) Journeyman Runesmiths complete the fundamentals of their training and are elevated by their master to learn the deeper secrets of their craft. Instead of instruction, though, these Runesmiths are expected to venture out into the world in search of ancient magical treasures to bring back for study. Furthermore, these Dwarfs must take their accumulated knowledge and learn additional Runes from their independent study and experimentation. At the end of the Journeyman period, the Runesmith may return to his master to demonstrate his skill. If found worthy, the master might elevate the student to the full status of Master Runesmith and teach him the secrets of the Master Runes. Note: Only Dwarfs can enter this career. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (History, Runes), Common Knowledge (any two), Dodge Blow, Evaluate, Gossip, Intimidate, Perception, Read/Write, Runecraft, Speak Arcane Language (Arcane Dwarf ), Speak Language (any two), Trade (any two) Talents: Artistic or Hardy, Rune (any six) Trappings: One runic item Career Entries Apprentice Runesmith Career Exits Master Runesmith, Scholar, Shieldbreaker A Day in the Life With apprenticeship done, the runesmith must now test his skills out in battle. He leaves his home and family, and begins to travel the world. His daily life can vary a great deal. If he finds a place at a dwarf hold, he might spend most of his day smithing, carving and studying lore. If he becomes a wanderer, he may pass through towns, dwarf or otherwise, to provide his skills where they are needed. Some choose to find non-dwarf patrons, such as knights of the Empire, who will benefit from their skill and provide them with enough money to keep up with their practise. A journeyman runesmith will send a constant stream of messages back to their old master, though, asking for advice, commenting on things learned, and so on. It is the hope of every journeyman to either discover something new, for example, how a mix of different polishing oils can enhance the power of a carving, or something old, such as a forgotten tome of carving lore. Journeymen take such discoveries as a sign that it is time to progress onward in their studies. Of course, sometimes a dwarf will depart the road to mastery. Time spent alongside fighting men might cause a journeyman to move to a more martial career, leaving behind the somewhat scholarly pursuit of the runesmith. This happens more often than master runesmiths let on; they see the journeyman stage as a time to test the true dedication of their apprentice, when he is subject to distraction and is made aware of all the opportunities in life. Those who return to continue their craft are the ones truly worthy to master it. Little Known Facts Journeymen often try to find things no one else in their family has done, or at least not recently. Some will travel hundreds of miles to attach themselves to Tilean or Kislevite humans. Others experiment boldly, trying a hundred different variations on the same rune to see if they can discover something new. It can often be dangerous to be around such tinkerers, as an accident can unleash a terrible magical explosion. While it is very rare, and utterly unacceptable, sometimes, a journeyman will teach the basics of runesmithing to another dwarf, one not of the proper lineage. This can be scandalous at best, and both the journeyman and his “apprentice” may be shamed and exiled from their community as a result.